halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Starships
The following article is being edited by the user WRAITH, so DO NOT TAKE ALL INFORMATION on this page into account untill the clean up is done. Thank you. If you have suggestions or complaints about this article, feel free to leave me a message. -- WRAITH COMM '' '' 18:17, 29 May 2007 (UTC) = Human Starships = Carriers Supercarriers The UNSC Supercarrier is a heavy warship classification within the United Nations Space Command fleet. There were only a few constructed, the only one mentioned is the UNSC Trafalgar, which fell at the Battle of Reach. This warship classification was likely to be on the same level as the Marathon-class Cruiser or higher in terms of overall power. Phoenix-class Cruiser-Carriers The Phoenix-class Cruiser-Carrier is a warship classification within the United Nations Space Command. The only Phoenix-class starship known to date is the UNSC Spirit of Fire which is scheduled to appear in Halo Wars. Carriers The UNSC Carrier is a classification of warship within the United Nations Space Command fleet. Cruisers ''Marathon''-class Cruisers The Marathon-class Cruiser is a classification of United Nations Space Command warship.These starships were the replacement for the aging Halcyon-class Cruiser. These behemoths, clocking in at 1192 meters, are approximately two and a half times the length of a UNSC Frigate, . They are also known for their heavy armor - they can survive multiple plasma torpedo impacts, far greater damage than any UNSC Frigate or UNSC Destroyer can sustain. Halcyon-class Cruisers The Halcyon-class Cruiser (Pronounced 'hal-see-on') (known as Human Attack Ship class C-II1 by the Covenant) was a United Nations Space Command cruiser starship classification designed by Dr. Robert McLees in 2510. Their service lives were short due to a unique hull design that was both costly to construct and maintain, lack of speed, and concerns about their tactical viability. They were subsequently replaced by the Marathon-class cruisers. Stealth Cruisers The Stealth Cruiser was a starship in the UNSC fleet. Stealth Cruisers are the largest Prowler-class vessels built, the length of a UNSC Destroyer. Only one has ever been known to exist, as Stealth Cruisers are not practical due to the large amount of Stealth Ablative Coating that must be maintained in order to keep them invisible from radar. Destroyers Destroyers The UNSC Destroyer is a classification of warship in the UNSC fleet. Although this classification is only seven meters longer than a UNSC Frigate, they are almost double the mass. Unlike most ships in the fleet, Destroyers carry no single-ship fighters, such as Longswords - their large mass comes rather from the two meters of Titanium A armour battle plate covering the ship. Dr. Catherine Halsey once stated that Destroyers are essentially the same as Frigates except for this added armour. Frigates Frigates The UNSC Frigate is a common starship classification amongst the UNSC fleet. Although it is significantly weaker in armor and armament compared to its larger cousin, the UNSC Destroyer, the frigate is smaller (thus more maneuverable), and cheaper to produce, allowing greater numbers to be fielded against the Covenant. Corvettes ''Mako''-class Corvettes The Mako-class Corvette was a starship classification in the United Nations Space Command fleet. Several of such corvettes were at the rebel asteroid base over Eridanus Secundus, used by the rebels as part of their improvised fleet. Others were at the disasterous Battle of Reach and the ongoing Second Battle of Earth. These corvettes, according to Cortana, were some of the fastest UNSC warships. Parabola-class Freighters Parabola-class Freighter The Parabola-class Freighter is a United Nations Space Command starship classification used in the early 26th century as field engineering and support craft. However by 2525, many of these freighters were independent and used for commercial and civilian use. They are relatively simple craft, with large storage bays, and rotating sections. The rotating sections contained water tanks that would automatically irrigate crops grown in the hydroponics bay in the middle/ carousel section of the vessel. They could carry enough food and water to supply a small city. Vessels of this class included the Laden. Laden-class Freighters The Laden-class Freighter was a human-designed freighter classification. Two freighters of this class were used by the Eridanus Rebels as part of their improvised fleet. "Prowlers and Chiropetra- class vessels" Prowlers The UNSC Prowler is a starship classification within the United Nations Space Command. They were used exclusively by the Office of Naval Intelligence, and were often crewed by select ONI crews. This is most probably the UNSC equivalent of the Covenant Stealth Corvette. Chiropetra-class Stealth Vessels The Chiroptera-class Stealth Vessel was a classification of small starship used by the Office of Naval Intelligence of the United Nations Space Command. Chiroptera-class Prowlers were used by the UNSC in the early 2500s, but in 2512, all vessels of this class were decomissioned and sold for scrap. They were decomissioned because they broke down constantly and had far to many sensitive components without a central controlling AI. They did, however, have the smallest operational slipspace engines ever produced. Chiroptera-class vessels were roughly fifty meters long with oddly angled black stealth surfaces. They also carried advanced counterintrusion software. Starfighters C709 Longsword-class Interceptors The C709 Longsword-class Starfighter is the main UNSC space fighter-bomber. Support Starships Calypso-class Exfiltration Crafts The Calypso-class Exfiltration Craft is a United Nations Space Command starship classification. These fulfill a purpose similar to Black Cat subprowlers, except were in use in the 2530s, notably in the Battle of K7-49. It appears that Black Cats rendered these ships obsolete. Black Cat-class Subprowlers Black Cat-class Subprowlers are a classification of small exfiltration ships within the United Nations Space Command. Designated as "sub-prowlers," they have extremely limited capabilities and are used mostly as exfiltration craft to escape combat situations with stealth and ease. The ships have slipspace capacitors, but only enough charge to use them for about four hours. Black Cats are routinely used on high-risk ops, so that UNSC Special Forces can retreat quickly and easily. Each subprowler can hold approximately 38 SPARTAN-IIIs. It appears that they replaced the Calypso-class Exfiltration Craft. Eight such craft were inserted for the Spartan-IIIs during Operation: TORPEDO, but only one was used because only two Spartans survived the engagement. The Black Cat classification is believed to be smaller than the standard UNSC Prowler. Dropships Albatross-class Dropships The Albatross transport is a very large dropship that is probably capable of holding about four times as much cargo as the Pelican dropship. It is usually used to drop vehicles and UNSC personnel en masse to a site. When dropping its cargo, 3 sides of the cargo tray open up to allow vehicles and personnel to leave the cargo tray. D77-TC Pelican-class Dropships The D77H-TCI Pelican is an extremely versatile craft used primarily for transportation of personnel and equipment by the UNSC. Standard armament consist of one class-three externally powered projectile weapon at the fore of the vehicle and one class-one gas operated projectile weapon mounted at the rear in the extended crew area. More heavily armed versions exist. It is also the UNSC's primary tactical support aerocraft, fulfilling the role of tactical transport and gunship since, at least, 2525. The Pelican's crew compartments can be sealed and the craft made suitable for limited space flight. = Covenant Starships = Carriers Covenant Supercarrier The Covenant Supercarrier, also known as the Covenant Fleet Carrier, is a carrier classification in the Covenant starfleet. They are hypothesized to be the most powerful starships in the Covenant armada. Multiple supercarriers of the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity defended the massive space station of High Charity and one was the flagship of the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose. Covenant Carrier The Covenant Carrier is a heavy warship classification in the Covenant fleet. It is armed with Pulse Laser turrets. However, its primary role in combat is to dispatch singleship starfighters and other smaller ships, and it boasts thirty-six Seraph fighters, three capital medium dropships, and thirty-six dropships. It has been hypothesized that since the Covenant Carrier is longer than the Covenant Cruiser and much more uncommon, it is a more powerful warship overall. Covenant Assault Carrier The Assault Carrier is a heavy warship classification within the Covenant Fleet. The Assault Carrier easily dwarfs even the mighty UNSC Marathon-class Cruiser, as seen in this comparison of ships. The Covenant Assault Carriers are massive Covenant spacecraft capable of massive destruction. They are armed with energy beam projectors and their gravity lifts can also be used as a planetary seige weapon. Two of these craft, one commanded by the High Prophet of Regret, attacked Earth in October of 2552. They are larger than CCS-class Battlecruisers, with three primary bulbous sections as opposed to the single one atop a CCS-class battlecruiser. Covenant Supercruiser The Covenant Supercruiser is a classification of Covenant battleship that is one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, capital ships in the Covenant armada. Its keel length is over three times that of the U.N.S.C. Marathon-class heavy cruiser - over 3.5 kilometers. Covenant Battleship The Covenant Battleship was a heavy warship classification in the Covenant fleet, classified as a cruiser. This warship was two kilometers long, had five bulbous sections, and bristled with a dozen energy projectors - enough weapons to decimate any UNSC fleet from long range. it was larger than most Covenant warships, even surpassing the keel length of the CCS-class battlecruiser, but itself was dwarfed by the Covenant Flagship and the Covenant Assault Carrier. It is believed to be extremely heavily armed for its size, as it possessed a dozen projectors at two kilometers whereas the Covenant Supercruiser had five projectors, but was longer than 3.5 kilometers. Flagship The Covenant Flagship is the ship that commands operations in a fleet. It can be any ship apparently as there has been no specific class of "Flagship" listed. Reverence-class Cruiser The Reverence-class Cruiser is Covenant warship classification - a powerful warship. This classification is relatively long: 3 kilometers long, twice that of the considerably armored and armed Covenant Destroyer. This cruiser classification fielded a large compliment of soldiers and was also used as a flagship for small taskforces. Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser The CCS-class Battlecruiser is a heavy warship classification in the Covenant fleet. This classification of heavy warships are long, vaguely organic-shaped spacecraft. They are armed with covenant pulse lasers and plasma turrets of unkown number. This style of ship seems to be the default or main battleship in the Covenant armada. Covenant Cruiser The Covenant Cruiser is a classification of a heavy-tonnage Covenant starship. The Covenant Cruiser, however, should not be ambiguated with the Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser. The cruiser is larger than the Covenant Light Cruiser but is smaller than the Covenant Carrier. They are armed with five plasma turrets, laterally-mounted pulse lasers, but lack a compliment of supplementary Seraph-class starfighters. Covenant CAR-class The Covenant CAR-class is a type of ship mentioned in Transmissions a type of promotion for the then new game, Halo: Combat Evolved. The transmissions are directly linked to the Cortana Letters and like the Cortana Letters aren't really considered Canon unless specifically mentioned in later Halo Canon works. Covenant Destroyer The Covenant Destroyer is a warship classification in the Covenant Starfleet. It is 1500 meters long, nearly the length of a CCS-class Battlecruiser, and half the size of the majestic Reverence-class Cruiser. This class of starship is extremely well-armed, boasting multiple pulse laser turrets, plasma torpedo launcher(s), and Seraph-class starfighters. This dangerous warship classification has the distinctive three bulbous sections of heavier Covenant warships, mirroring the lethality of its larger cousins. Crusiers Covenant Light Cruiser The Covenant light cruiser is a capital starship in the Covenant fleet. Several light cruisers were used over the planet of Reach during the occupation action. Covenant CPV-class The Covenant CPV-class is a type of ship mentioned in Transmissions a type of promotion for the then new game, Halo: Combat Evolved. The transmissions are directly linked to the Cortana Letters and like the Cortana Letters aren't really considered Canon unless specifically mentioned in later Halo Canon works. Covenant Frigate The Covenant Frigate is a medium-tonnage warship, seeming to be the smallest and most common warship classification among the Covenant's space fleets. These starships are equipped with multiple pulse lasers, three or more, and at least one Plasma Torpedo launcher on a lateral surface. They appear at most Covenant-UNSC engagements. They are larger then a UNSC Frigate, but smaller than other UNSC ships. They have an overall bulbous shape Support Starships Covenant Stealth Corvette The Covenant Stealth Corvette was an unarmed starship in the Covenant fleet. This starship was an intelligence-gathering starship, with stealth systems that made it appear to waver in and out of space and also complex fire-control jamming systems that could disrupt UNSC Archer missile targeting computers. These electronic countermeasures ensured its survival against enemy warships while it gathered required intelligence. These corvettes also had an extensive sensor suite to gather such information. Agricultural Support Ship Agricultural Support Ships are a type of support vessel used by the Covenant and attached to their wandering fleets. These vessels are much smaller than a Covenant CCS-class Battle Cruiser or carrier, and are not designed for combat. Rather, they are designed to provide fresh foodstuffs for Covenant soldiers. They contain large hunting preserves holding many types of animals to be killed and fed to the Elites and Prophets within the fleet, as well as plants, but it is unclear if these plants are eaten; humans do not know much about the diet of most Covenant creatures. They are crewed primarily by Engineers and Grunts. They are commanded by a single Prophet Legate. Starfighters Seraph The Seraph-class starfighter is the Covenant Starfleet's main starfighter, and are hypothesized to be the Covenant's counterpart to the UNSC C709 Longsword starfighter. They are teardrop and piscine in form. They are stored in Covenant capital ships when they are not in battle or escorting a ship. Seraphs are far more maneuverable than human ships, and usually attack in groups of around ten. They sometimes harass enemy ships and perform hit-and-run strafing attacks on enemy ships. They are also equipped with energy shields, but these are only a fraction as strong as those of larger ships and are easily dispersed by concentrated point defense. Dropships Spirit Phantom Covenant Boarding Craft